


Bingo Square D3

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badly Done Smut, Crack, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AUKind of inspired by the song The Zombie Song by Stephanie Mabey. Total crack fic, guys. Wade's rotting away, but Peter wants one more dick session.





	Bingo Square D3

“Our love story is pretty gory, if you think about it,” Wade smiles. His skin is rotting, and he’s lost a few fingers in the fight. He’s laying on the ground, slowly bleeding from his severed ankle. 

Peter sighs, “I know that. We just got done  _ literally _ fighting my friends about whether or not I should kill you.” 

Peter lies down next to his boyfriend, and grips the stub where his hand should be, “I love you no matter what, you know that, right?” 

“Really? Even with the urge to eat brains and the fact that I can’t grow back limbs anymore?” 

“You’d never eat me, though,” Peter can’t help but smile. He knows it’s true, Wade would rather kill himself than hurt Peter. He’s said so himself. 

“I’d just want your heart, baby boy. I’d never eat your brain. You don’t mind if I eat your shitty friends though, right?” 

“Y’know, I’d prefer you eat their brains at this point. I don’t need them.” 

Silence falls between the two, and Wade’s ankle slowly stops bleeding. Peter begins tapping on the stub, “Can you feel that?” 

“Yeah, it itches.” 

“Oh, sorry.” 

Another minute passes, “... My dick still works if you want to fuck. It’s not rotting, as far as I know. Must be because it’s so close to my internal organs. And I promise not to bite you when I cum!” 

Peter turns to him, “Can you even orgasm now? We haven’t tried since you’ve been bitten.” 

The zombie tilts his head to the left, thinking for a second, “I don’t actually know,” Then he looks at Peter, glint in his eyes, “Want to find out?” 

He shrugs, it’s worth a shot. If he becomes a zombie, too, so what. “The world is dying anyways, might as well try it!” 

Peter immediately sits up and pulls on the waistband of Wade’s pants, “Hey! What are you- I thought we were fucking?” 

“Nope, I’m going to suck you off first, see if you can still cum. And if your dick falls off, I’d rather it not be while it’s in my ass.” 

He continues to pull down Wade’s pants until he can get a hold on the other man’s cock. Peter leans down and licks his lips before wrapping his mouth around the head. He begins to hum, testing if Wade can feel the sensation. 

Wade smells musty, and slightly like death, but it doesn’t bother Peter much. 

He hums, attempting to get a response again. Only after receiving a few harsh breaths does he bob his head, sinking lower on the appendage. 

His tongue presses flat onto the underside of Wade’s cock and he begins to play with the other man’s balls, rolling them around in his palm. 

Suddenly, Wade’s whole body tightens up, and Peter knows to pull back. He’s not fast enough though, and cum shoots partially into his mouth and partially onto his face. 

He jerks, spitting onto the ground. Then wipes his face with the end of Wade’s shirt. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, sweetie,” Wade huffs a laugh, and runs his good hand through Peter’s hair. “I don’t think that’s because I’m a zombie, I think it’s because we haven’t had sex in a few weeks. I’m a little worked up.” 

“That’s okay, but you better last longer while I’m riding you.” Peter begins to pull down his own pants with one hand, the other slowly pumping Wade. 

“Should we be worried about my dick falling off still? What if I cum too hard and it just, like, falls off?” 

Peter snorts, “Like I said, the world is ending, I don’t think I care too much. You can cum, and that’s all I care about right now.” 

# # #

Peter is slowly grinding up and down, hand pressing into Wade’s chest, “Mmm, fuck.” 

He rolls his hips after seating himself on Wade’s lap. Leaning forward a little more, Peter puts most of his weight on Wade’s chest and begins to bounce rapidly. The new angle causes Wade’s cock to hit his prostate every single time. 

The man under him is reduced to grunts at every bounce. 

Peter whimpers, “Please, please, please.” 

Wade’s good hand grips Peter’s hip, leaving little bruises. He lifts his hips a few times to meet Peter, but suddenly stops after a particularly hard thrust, “Um, shit.” 

“What?” 

“Well, I’m glad we both got to cum again,” He scrunches his eyes shut and moves his stub to lay over his face, “Don’t look now, but it’s gone. In your ass.” 

“Fuck, really?!” Peter slumps over on Wade’s chest, heaving a defeated sigh. 

  



End file.
